We're just the Family across the street
by emmettismymonkeyman
Summary: The Cullens, mainly Emmett,Alice,Edward,Rosalie,Jasper, and Bella, share the daily experiences since they leave forks, and begin a new life. The Werewolves exist, The volturi might & Renesmee is undecided. Lemons later on. Plz review & Maybe Non-Canon.
1. The start of something too new

A/N: I am not really updating my other stories, but i got this idea, and here is a new story. I am pretty sure i edited it perfectly, but sorry if it's not. And i did research on the characters, but added some of my own personal touch to it. So some things are different from the SM novels.

In this story, it might seem that they have moved from forks, and that is kinda true, and during the Emmett POV part, they are picking out the furniture for the new house. I haven't decided the location of the new house, but i will say it soon. The furniture will be on my profile, from photobucket, enjoy. They will be pretty neat, and Cullen-like.

Renesmee might not exist, yet. The wolves are in it. Idk yet about the volturi or the nomads. Just saying. :)

I hope i get reviews, but so far on my other stories, i have gotten very little, or not even one at all. A author needs feedback, and i like positive though, like anyone. Please review if u read this. Bye )

Bella's POV

I knew that they were vampires. And that they drank blood, and that is kinda gross but at least it's not human, it's from animals. I think that's just as bad, but they tried to be as civilized and human-like as they could. From the first time i first saw them in the cafeteria, then at the hospital, and finally at their home, i felt like i knew that what they did and were okay poeple or creatures, whatever. They really didn't mean any harm. Even though the Werewolves didn't believe so, or will ever believe so.

Carlisle and Esme were so compassionate toward human life, and every creature also and they continue to do so. Carlisle was a doctor in Forks, he went to work in the medical field since he valued life so much. He was always a life treasurer. And so when Edward and i became a couple, they always opened their arms to me, my constant clumsiness at the time, and my humanity.

They always thought he would never find another person to love, honor, and stand by for all eternity after rosalie. I still couldn't believe that they were once meant to be together as a romantic couple. He once said "I am way more into Brunettes". And We were soulmates. We loved everything about each other, though we disagreed about somethings like my life, the choices that i wanted to make real, but we still loved one another. We had many things similar between us also.

We liked the same music, and movies, like Claude Debussy and Romeo & Juliet. He liked the old version more than the recent ones. I liked the one with Claire Danes. That version is pretty nice. Edward was a old-fashioned type of today's man. He is definetly a renaissance man. He was a perfect man, at least to me. He was mysterious but alert, Ferocious but calm, the man of my dreams and my reality too. I was so happy with him.

And i could talk on and on about him...and that's just on him. Not even on Alice, Jasper, Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, and finally Rosalie. She and i didn't always get along as Alice and I did. Jasper and I were never comfortable around each other since the incident, a few years ago. But it's gotten better, and way improved. We have talked and even hangout sometimes, with Alice, and Edward around. Not exactly alone together at all. He is a nice brother-type figure in my life, like Emmett. Emmett is definetly a big brother type around me. He is just as old as Rosalie is. I would say he is 74 human yrs old. He was about 20 years old when he changed into a vampire. And if u ever met him in person, you wouldn't think that he could be anything besides human, and well he looked human of course but he was so nice and a big brother, i have no clue what to say about him,  
without confusing anyone.

And don't even get me started on Rosalie....

She never really liked me. Well yeah, she never really liked me. We kinda are growing together but it's a tense relationship. And it's hard to break down through. She was kinda territorial around everyone basically, especially the women more than the men. It's difficult to let go if you are Rosalie Hale, i guess. But since so many years, it's gotten way easier to stand and understand her. She is protective of her things, including Emmett, not to say that he is a thing, but he is to her. Their love is way different than anyone else's in the family, including me and edward's.

________________________________________________________

Alice's POV

Bella woke up, came downstairs and sat in the livingroom. Jasper and i were sitting in a black leather chair, that Emmett once picked out, when we decided to get away. Sometimes me and Jasper, like Rosalie and Emmett, went away from the family. I got up to greet Bella with a small hug, and then i went back to sit in Jasper's lap. We were so in love, we knew each other for more than 60 human years. That might seem like a huge time span to a human, but to us, it's just enough time, and it was spent truthfully and was spent for/to love, travel,learn/do impossible things, have interesting friendships/romances, and lovely other things, anyways back to Bella...

Bella was wearing a Gray t-shirt that had the Rolling Stones logo on it in red, black track pants, and slippers on. It looked like she had no bra on, but not that i was directing looking, i just glanced and noticed. The slippers were basic. I was always interested in making her wardrobe more stylish and feminine, than less boyish and boring. She agreed on some slight improvements. She allowed a skirt here and there. Some dresses, which had to be Brown, Gray, Blue (dark blue to be exact), Purple, Black, Emerald Green, and/or Olive, which is another shade of green.

She has grown up so much and has matured too, since the time we first met in forks. We becamse fast friends. I liked her off the bat since i knew that she would become Edward's mate for both of their lifetimes. They were so different, but they clicked.

_  
Emmett's POV

I was fixing up my jeep, the radiator broke. I guess the rough driving i do, is taking a toll on the car i love so much. I picked it out in the early 2000's. It's about 4 years old. We picked out our own cars, or got them as gifts, i picked mine out though, i detailed it too, painted it which didn't hurt me since i didn't have to breath, and i picked out the lights, mostly made it myself, except for the interior metal body of it, the wheels, and the mighty engine under the hood.

Rosalie picked out a red convertible which was a fast car, but not as tough as mine, Alice always loved the yellow porsche, i don't know why she did, but as the same as Rosalie's Automobile, it wasn't as tough as mine. And she also liked simple silver-colored casual cars, like Eddie's volvo. Esme didn't drive alot. She mostly rode in Carlisle's mercedes or in my jeep wrangler. She wasn't really into mechanics or driving. She liked to sit idly beside someone or either work in a team. She liked working on houses, and Home&Garden-type things. Jasper and Carlisle sometimes worked with her.

She loved all of us very deeply and dearly. She was so motherly, even though she wasn't and didn't have to parade as one.

Though her once baby didn't survive to term, she was still a mother, in many ways. She always hugged and smiled at us.

We were all her vampire babies except for Carlisle...

I went inside and walked into the kitchen and saw Alice and Jasper sitting on the livingroom couch, that i once picked out as a personal touch of mine to add to the room. We all got to pick a few things, no matter how much it costed, and from anywhere online or from a catalog and put in a room of the house. Most of us picked out the livingroom, well three of us did.  
And the rest picked the kitchen or hallways. So Bella went online, instead of one of us, who rarely went online. We didn't even know what myspace or twitter was at the time.

She found a international furniture site called IKEA. It seemed cool. We each had our turn to pick out what we wanted, which took several hours, and it took even two days before we were all done.

I picked out some leather couch care stuff for my leather couch in the livingroom, A big king sized bed, which rosalie left me take care of. We needed a bed for other things, besides sleeping, if u know what i meant.

Rosalie picked out a painting for our room. A simple loveseat/sofa, which was red. And a lamp, on the nightstand, if we ever chose to read anything in bed.

Alice picked out a white vase. A small table for the upstairs hallway. Some fake flowers, and a pot with some stones, as a decorative thing.

Esme chose a multicolored rug for the livingroom. Along with another couch to go in there, opposite of mine.

Carlisle chose a few things. He picked some atlas books out, which kinda didn't count, but he still got them. He got a desk, for the office, and some bowls for the hallway tables, and even bought a telephone.

Jasper only picked out two things, the less than the rest of us. It was a plain white cabinet. He didn't want to pick even anything out, but alice pushed him to do so, and he said "it's a nice piece, i guess i'll like it for our room". It was too simple for me though. And the second thing was a picture frame, to hold a picture of alice, on his already owned bedside table, which was really bought for no purpose.

Edward chose 3 things. A few autobiographies (A/N:that he picked out from another store), that would go on his first picked thing. He settled on a big bed, for him and bella. A big entertainment center for the livingroom. And lastly, a small cactus plant to remind Bella of where she came from, well where she came to forks from.

And Bella even picked out 3 things herself. Which was a bookshelf, that Edward and her would probably just share. A small chair, to read her books in. And Finally, the last piece was a wall island that held all her cd's and tapes. She loved her music.

After we all chose the furniture, we ordered all the items and it said it would come in two weeks to 6 months, ugh i really hope not.

That would be way too long to wait...cause i want my king bed. Bad. 


	2. Planning things out

Sorry that this chapter is a little shorter than the first one. I didn't any reviews yet. Idk, maybe people don't like mystories. Please review.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bella's POV-

The next day, 5 pm, in the kitchen...

I wanted to eat something fimilar from my human years, but since i couldn't eat anything like that anymore. Maybe some grapes or a apple. Predictable and Delicious fruit. Full of nutrients and vitamins, but they just weren't useful or needed for us anymore.

We didn't need Vitamin C, or Amino acids.

The only thing we absorbed anymore was basically protein or iron, and that was from the various wildlife that we fed from. Plus whatever else was in the blood of the chosen animal.

I personally liked deer. Edward liked deer, but cougars were his delicacy, (however u spell it) and he enjoyed it more even.

Rosalie never specified her favorite meal. Emmett liked Giant, Furry, and post-hybernated Grizzly bears to eat. He liked the challenge and their irritability. I guess it was fun to him.

And Alice,Jasper,Carlisle and Esme just went for whatever was out there, it seems like it. Which could've been anything.

Edward and Emmett went out hunting and while they were gone, Alice just had to dress me up again, like usual, she liked to make me more styish and i went with it to make her happy and pleased, cause i never wanted to see her otherwise, even though she was irritatingly so happy and giddy all the time, it was a sight for sore eyes, and was also kinda bothersome. But she was a great sister to me.

Even though it wasn't biological, we had the same DNA/Creature makeup in our bodies, as did the rest of the cullens, and other vampires in the world.

So she dressed me in a simplistic violet ruffled dress, that was more formal, than comfortable. She picked out some onyx-like heels out too. She fixed my hair in curls, and put in a up-do. (A/N: Everything in in boxes, like their clothes, makeup, shoes, so Alice did have to pick the following out of them for Bella's makeover, just so it's not confusing you anymore.)

And it was right in time with Edward and Emmett's return...

We walked downstairs. And right at that second, they came through the front door. We were both on the bottom step of the staircase.

They peeked up at up before coming straight to us in a rush, i guess they missed us, though they weren't gone for very long. Maybe just a hour or so. But i didn't count the time.

"Hey beautiful", my love said to me. I looked down in my shyness, but smiled, and he saw that. He came to me, put his hands on my sides, well on my ribs, and picked me up and spun me around in the air, and i giggled a little, it tickled a bit. It was a sweet moment to savour indeed.

"Oh,put her down, that's enough, you'll ruin my masterpiece", Alice squeaked at him.

Jasper took notice on my new style do-up also. He said i looked like a princess, kinda Alice-like even. But not right now because currently she was only wearing simple black pants and a long-sleeved white sweater, the sleeves were kinda long, because it happened to be one of mine. I liked that sorta thing on my sweaters. But it was a old version part of my wardobe. Now i only wore Short sleeves t-shirts, Some skirts, dresses, and some frilly, lace, and polka-dotted lingerie that she once bought at Victoria's Secret for me and Edward's Isle Esme located honeymoon.

We all got bored, and looked about our new abode to find everyone else, which wasn't hard to figure out. Rosalie and Emmett were both outside tinkering on their babies, now where is everyone else....

...5 hours later...

Esme and Carlisle were working on the furniture placement and arrangements for the house in the office room of Carlisle's upstairs. It was actually four floors tall, including the the huge attic, upstairs which had a old-fashioned coal oven/fireplace even though it looked pretty new though.

My bedroom, which was also Edward's was set with a giant window, with a balcony, which Carlisle and Esme also got as well as Rosalie and Emmett did. Our room also has a fireplace, as well as Carlisle and Esme's bedroom again.

Alice and Jasper's Room was smaller, but more open to the outside. They got the area, where it was outlooking a small river bank, and lush, enormous, woodsy areas, which was again like in forks, for the plentiful animals. It looked like Edward's did in forks, they got the right pick, but me and Edward liked a change-up for this new place.

We wanted a more private room, for certain stuff if u get what i mean...and Emmett and Rosalie even said out loud once, that they wanted that too, even before we moved away, there was actually 6, not 4 of us who wanted private room, but it was only 4 who wanted that reason to be not private....

------------------------

There will be a chapter again soon. Maybe tomorrow or the next day. Idk yet. Please leave reviews and I'll see. 


	3. Alice's mistake

I was fully intending to make a bigger chapter, But i just couldn't get it out, i hope it is good anyways and i hope it is that way to everyone.

Please read and review. Bye.

--------------------------------------

Bella's POV-

It's 8pm here.

Me and Edward were reading some books together, when i just lost my train of thought, it was because i was kinda hungry, and Edward was too, we could all tell. It was just soo easy to read about another one of us.

Just in time for the sunset too, so i yelled "Anyone wanna hunt?" and immediatly Emmett and Alice ran down, almost knocked each other off their super-balance. They swiveled around each other though, and made it down them even more gracefully than Alice could have done on her own.

Which was off.

Alice was wearing her classic black dress, and ballet flats. They were covered in also covered in sequins, and the dress was to her knees.

Emmett was in a t-shirt, that gleamed his huge pectorials and arms, which he knew would shine through whatever he wore. He knew how to show off. All in the good ways.

Rosalie was sitting on the couch, of Emmett's choice, in the living room, cause since it was the only piece of furniture there, that you could respectively sit on. But she joined us out for the hour or so.

Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, Edward and i decided to go on a short hunting trip in the back woods, behind the new house. Jasper didn't wanna go, he was busy learning japanese or chinese he said. And when we left he told us "See you soon", but in his new admiration.

It was a cool language, no doubt. I changed my dress to a pair of leggings and a long white t-shirt, a old one too. One from my *past life*. And some white high-tops that Emmett once bought me as a gift.

I sunk my venom-coated teeth in the animal's soft throat, and the lifeforce of it's existence spilled into my awaiting mouth. It was so rich, and delicious. Even strongly savory. And potent, of sorts. The flavor was a mix of Cinnamin and Chocolate-covered cherries, or the strongest expresso.

Edward was right behind me feeding on a big buck, i thought it was the mate of the one under my torso and arms. I felt suddenly pathetic, for stealing it's love. But i dismissed cause i heard Alice screaming fiercly about 30 yards away. This wasn't like her at all. Emmett was closer to her, so when i ran to her, with Edward behind me, he was right by her side. We were standing at her feet, Edward and I.

And then we saw the worst. It was a horrid sight.

Alice laying on the leaf-covered ground, right next to our ultimate undoing. She just layed there stiff, and said "Get me out of here, NOW!!".

Emmett stepped over to her, and picked her up, her face was so ashamed, it seemed. Her clothes were torn and covered in blood. Rosalie, me and Edward took care of her mess. What a innocent, young, virginal mess. 


	4. Short 'Sneak Peek' Chapter, ENJOY!

SNEAK PEEK at the NEXT CHAPTER:

Edward's POV

A bloody body was right next to her. It was a young girl with short blonde hair, she had on blue pajama pants, which were basically torn all over, and destroyed, by Alice's fury. She could not have been over the age of 18. Probably a runway or something. Sick of something, but she didn't deserve to die like this.

What a waste this was. Rosalie thought. How selfish can she be?

I huffed about the broken soul of this girl, and Rosalie just crossed her arms over her chest. Bella just fell to the ground and moved her hand to the body, to touch it, maybe to pay respects to. Like if it was a funeral, and it seemed that way, even to me, now.

"What is gonna happen to Alice?" Bella whispered. Rosalie glared at her, then looked at me.

"Well, she might stay with us, even though she has complicated our deal with the werewolves, or go somewhere and remain vegetarian or become a nomad." responded Rosalie.

"Well, either way, we need to take care of this?", i growled, but not too much. But just enough. 


	5. Serious AN Please Read

_**This is a Serious Author's Note, so Please read on, if u want me to create more chapters for this story.**_

No one reviews my stories, i wait days at a time, and it's bull-crap that i have no reviews after that time. I write and write, try to create new stories, and those ones don't get reviews either, no wonder why i don't update every week, or day. I would love to see some new reviews.

**So i am finally saying that if i don't more than 2 a story, i am not gonna update ever again, maybe not even create a sequel to that story either, and it will be the end of that story.**

So yeah, this is a rant, if u are asking silently.

So if i don't any reviews within a month, i am not gonna write anymore chapters for the stories, that this RANT is posted in.

**Thanks for your time, i am !!**

_bye._


End file.
